


rose for a rose,a hushed voice and a thrown shoe

by pimmingswool



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi High, Degrassi Junior High
Genre: an au in which liz is. for lack of a better word. insane i supposed, and liz/spike are childhood friends bc im such trash for that, emma isnt a thing, so it's an au, this is just really weird but it was suiting to me for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimmingswool/pseuds/pimmingswool
Summary: take this as you will, short poemy esque melodrama with my favorite gay lizards spike and liz





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this sucks it was just a thing i wanted to write and didnt know who to write it with

Liz O'Rourke was the most beautiful sight to Christine Nelson at the age of five. Her narrowed eyes, her hair that weaved over her shoulders like a trail of water seeping down an array of rocks. Christine was unaware how to even speak to the girl, everything about her seemed so powerful, everything about her had seen so beautiful.

Liz O'Rourke was beautiful.  
It was stormy out the day Liz O'Rourke stumbled into the room with her hands shuffled into the pocket to her sweatshirt. Eyes no longer narrowed as they'd usually been, but soft, innocent even, with this look she approached Christine, and with this look she was beautiful. 

The face of the beautiful girl rested on Christine's and her mouth opened slightly, revealing a quiet and almost creaking voice to escape her mouth, "I saw this flower," she reached out of her pocket and held up a flower that had been slightly crushed, Christine could only assume it was due to the way Liz's hands had clutched the flower. "It's for you," she continued, handing Christine the flower and awkwardly shifting away and a shade of pink creeping across her face.

As they aged into thirteen the two girls continued to stay at the sides of each other, and after the two of them had lost a bet to some scumbag named Joey Jeremiah, and after losing said bet they agreed to completely alter their hair style. Christine hadn't cared much, truth is she'd been wanting a change in her hair for months, and though she knew Liz wouldn't admit it; she knew Liz didn't want to do anything drastic to her hair, as she had taken pride in it for as long as she could remember. Liz had never uttered a word about her fondness of her own hair but it was one of those things that had just gone without saying with the two girls.  
With their hands intertwined they entered a barber shop, Liz had been muttering some rude things about barbers, and how they "always manage to find a way to make her newest haircut shittier than the last." Christine reminded Liz that her mom was a barber, and Liz only found herself replying with a "I'm not saying all barbers are the worst, but everyone who's the worst is a barber."  
Their haircuts had been over, Christine had gotten hers spiked with the help of a woman named Deborah and about one hundred layers of hair spray and hair gel, this change in her hair would earn her the nickname "Spike" for the rest of her life. When Liz had returned, her lovely locks had vanished, and it would appear her smile did as well. The only remnants of it being some straight thick bangs that went across her forehead and a bit that dangled in the back. Christine looked at Liz, with imploring eyes and saw a smile begin to weave its way on to Liz's face, "My God Christine I love it! Remind me to thank Jeremiah for beating us, because with a haircut as snazzy as this, I think I might just be the real winner of this bet."  
Christine smiled, at age thirteen, Liz continued to be the most beautiful think she'd ever seen.

Twenty five was the age things had changed, the final day Christine Nelson had laid her eyes onto Ms. O'Rourke.  
"Why Ms. Nelson, I regret ever speaking to you, I regret merely eve acknlowledging your existence, and this is so I won't have to anymore." Liz raises a gun, pointing it directly at Christine's face.  
Christine felt her heart practically imploding within her chest, she wanted to scream but it lacked purpose, how could Liz, her best friend, her lover, suddenly become the cause of her demise?  
Her eyes were narrow, and her bangs weaved over her eyes like water trickling down an array of rocks.  
The gunshot went off.

Liz O' Rourke was the most beautiful sight to Christine Nelson at the age of twenty five, and she couldn't have asked for a more beautiful final view.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb no going to even bother denying it


End file.
